baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck of Many Things
|max_charges = 3 non-rechargeable |image = PPLOT02H00000.PNG |item_icon = IPLOT02H00000.PNG|Icon1 Deck of Many Things item icon BG2.png|Icon2 |obtained_from = Aesgareth ( ) }} Deck of Many Things is dropped by Aesgareth, the gambling Cambion. This item has the potential to increase user's ability scores. Description Gameplay You’ll be able to draw three cards, any further attempt will make the item disappear. 1st * 1st BAD draw ** DONJON: User Imprisonment, save vs. death at +8 penalty neg ** RUIN: Lose all gold. * 1st GOOD draw ** EURYALE: User all saving throws +1 penalty permanently, no save, no dispel, not curable ** FLAMES: Summons hostile creatures, one Balor and four Fire Elemental ** GEM: One rogue stone, king's tear, star sapphire, emerald and diamond added to inventory ** JESTER: User receives 50,000 XP 2nd - If 1st is bad draw * 2nd BAD draw ** VOID: User Disintegrate, save vs. death at +8 penalty neg * 2nd GOOD draw ** KEY: The Warder's Signet added to inventory ** STAR: User gets dex +1 if has thief or bard class, if not, gets int +1 if has mage class, if not, gets wis +1 if has cleric or druid or shaman class, if not, gets str +1 ** ROGUE: User Dire Charm for 600000 rounds, no save, no dispel, kill and revive the user to cure ** SUN: Party receives 300,000 XP ** VIZIER: User Mantle for 1200 rounds 2nd - If 1st is good draw * 2nd BAD draw ** VOID: User Disintegrate, save vs. death at +8 penalty neg ** MAGICIAN: User turned into a rabbit no save, dispelable. * 2nd GOOD draw ** KNIGHT: Summons four hostile Demon Knights ** ROGUE: User Dire Charm for 600000 rounds, no save, no dispel, kill and revive the user to cure ** SUN: Party receives 300,000 XP ** VIZIER: User Mantle for 1200 rounds 3rd - if any bad drawn * 3rd ** SKULL: Summons hostile Death Shade, tries to kill the user, disappears once the user is dead ** THRONE: Party receives 1,000,000 XP ** MOON: User gets +10 Hit Points permanently ** FOOL: User wisdom set to 3, no save, Remove Curse to cure; User confusion for 1 turn, no save, dispelable, Remove Curse to cure ** COMET: User gains +5% fire resistance permanently ** ERINYES: User gets all Ability Scores +1 for 7200 sec, no dispel 3rd - if all good drawn * 3rd ** SKULL: Summons hostile Death Shade, tries to kill the user, disappears once the user is dead ** MOON: User gets +10 Hit Points permanently ** TALONS: User blinded, no save, Remove Curse to cure ** FOOL: User wisdom set to 3, no save, Remove Curse to cure; User confusion for 1 turn, no save, dispelable, Remove Curse to cure ** COMET: User gains +5% fire resistance permanently ** ERINYES: User gets all Ability Scores +1 for 7200 sec, no dispel 4th - BALANCE Gallery Deck of Many Things item artwork BG2.png Appendix External links * Category:Items Category:Miscellaneous items Category:Items in BG II: ToB Category:Items in BG II: EE: ToB Category:New items in BG II: ToB